gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Service Center
The Service Center is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Appalachian Council. The Sevice Center patch is designed to commensurate a troop's visit to the Council headquarters in Johnson City. When troops complete their tour of the Service Center, they can now point to a special patch representing all they learned during their visit. Troops are most welcome at the Service Center. = BROWNIES = Do two of the following, including the one marked (*). ### *Take a guided tour of the Service Center, given by a Council staff member or volunteer. ::: 2. Take a tour of Camp Wildwood, weather permitting. ::: 3. Answer the following: Leaders, ask your girls these questions upon completion of their tour. ###### What is the name of your Girl Scout Council? ###### What special things does your Council do? ###### What happens in the Conference Room? ###### What is the name of the Camp at the Service Center? ###### What room has Girl Scout books, films and slides? ###### What do you find in the Equipment Shop? = JUNIORS = Do four of the following, including the ones marked (*). ### *Take a guided tour of the Service Center, given by a Council staff member or volunteer. ::: 2. Take a tour of Camp Wildwood, weather permitting. ::: 3. *Complete requirement #1, Girl Scouting Everywhere. ::: 4. Complete requirement #6, Girl Scouting Everywhere. ::: 5. *Look through the Library for resources you might like to use in other Girl Scout activities. = CADETTES = Do four of the following, including the ones marked (*). ### *Take a guided tour of the Service Center, given by a Council staff member or volunteer. ::: 2. Take a tour of Camp Wildwood, weather permitting. ::: 3. *Complete requirement #4, Hands Around the World. ::: 4. Discuss ways in which you might complete requirement #2, Hands Around the World. ::: 5. *List as many professional Council positions as you can and tell which you would like to have. = SENIORS = Do three of the following, including the ones marked (*). ### *Take a guided tour of the Service Center, given by a Council staff member or volunteer. ::: 2. Take a tour of Camp Wildwood, weather permitting. ::: 3. Choose one Council staff person and briefly discuss with that person their job and its duties. ::: 4. *Find ways to participate in Council activities that will help satisfy requirements for Silver or Gold Award. = ADULTS = ### Schedule troop tour at least one week in advance. ::: 2. Plan on a 20-minute tour of the building and 30 minutes in the camp. ::: 3. Remind girls to be courteous and quiet while in the Service Center, as it is a place of work, too. ::: 4. Allow time for browsing through the library, shopping, or walking through the camp, weather permitting. NOTE:TO RECEIVE THE PATCH, YOU MUST TAKE A GUIDED TOUR OF THE SERVICE CENTER. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Program - Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council, Inc. Patch Requirements